


《寿命所限》

by Roshecrell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshecrell/pseuds/Roshecrell
Summary: 如题，是寿命论，温水文风，不虐。
Relationships: Conner/OCfemale, 康纳/原创女主
Kudos: 2





	《寿命所限》

若我们都能如此老去，该有多好。  
你想，最后的时刻，你或许就会怀着这样的想法，对康纳露出你的最后一个笑容，这会是一个美好的结局吧，人类的生老病死，死亡是这个种族既定的结局，你已经度过了足够的岁月，与你的爱人一起。  
他还是那样的年轻，就像是你们初见的时候一样，看终端不看路的你撞到棍子一样杵在路边等待搭档的仿生人，他并没有说些什么，只是转头看了你一眼。  
而你已经因为仿生人的机械身体和平板胸膛捂着鼻子低下头哭泣了。  
接着呢，你在一边泪眼汪汪地看着他的人类搭档骂了他整整五分钟，原因就在于他认为他做错了事情把你欺负哭了。  
也不完全是……错的啦。  
你在内心里抬脚踢了颗小石头，现实中则拿出了终端偷偷录了个小视频。  
这当然不是一个完美的开头，于是你们很快相遇了第二次，在警局里，你来帮朋友领回寄放在她的小警官男朋友单位里的狗狗，事情一开始很顺利，那只狗狗看上去乖巧极了，但在离开的时候却突然挣脱了狗绳，扑倒了从门外走进来的仿生人。  
你的注意力于是理所当然地从狗狗的身上移开了，发丝飘散制服凌乱的仿生人简直是魅力加成百分百，你忍不住在牵回狗狗的时候勾着他的头发偷偷顺了一把，随即心虚彻底地离开。  
他发现这个动作了吗？  
你甚至不需要去取证呀什么的，因为在你到家的时候，你的电子设备全都被坏心眼的仿生人黑了进去上了锁，最过分的是，他还把你的电视锁定在了夜间付费频道上，你看着墙面投影出的男女“深入交流”画面，心里生出了……一只兔子，踢着后腿嚼着三瓣嘴的那种。  
你总觉得世间是没有什么缘分的，大抵是上天听闻了你心中的这个想法，所以才把康纳推到了你的面前，告诉你无论种族，无论第一印象，有些人与你就像是被剖开的一个木块，只要凑上去就发觉自己与对方的严丝合缝。  
你是什么时候意识到自己喜欢康纳的呢？  
是在忍不住帮他整理好头发的时候？是在伸手想让他闭嘴却触碰到他冰冷而柔软的嘴唇的时候？是在你强行参观他的新房却被他故意锁在杂物间里的时候？还是他有一天亲自把房子的钥匙交给你，以“信任”之名去隐晦表明另一层含义的时候？  
又或者只是陪伴，从他加入革命与正规军交战受伤不经意闯进你的家中躲避，而你凭借莫名其妙的自信成功敷衍过和眼瞎没有两样的警官的时候开始。  
你知道他有很多优点，机械般的理智，程序下的娴熟技能，在最初吃过苦头之后稍加改造的身体，之类之类，是一个几近完美的仿生人代表。  
他同样也有相近数量的缺点，就像是权利与义务相交融一般，在你们初期相处的时段，你总是因为他对于人类情绪的错误理解而生气，但那逐渐地就随着他的改变而改变。  
康纳学会人类的很多东西，尤其是在情感上，你一度认为他终究只是一个“像是”人类的机器而已，即使你并没有表现出多少这样的态度，但当他握着你的肩膀明确表示他不会让你的伴侣是其他人的时候，你想，情感是存在于任何生物的身上的，只要他们拥有灵魂。  
灵魂是很……玄学的东西，不同于其他的思维或是进化是可以以进化来说明，灵魂似乎只是突然就出现了，让一个人，一个生物，甚至于一个种族都拥有了被称之为灵性的特征，康纳正是其中一个，你很庆幸自己能够生在这样的时代，能够见证仿生人逐渐大批量传染性地拥有灵魂，你也很庆幸康纳的灵魂并不是催生出的，而是自主生出的，更庆幸的，你遇到了这样的他，还成功把他拿到手了。  
真正和他在一起大概是你穿着痛T和牛仔裤却被他突然拉到了婚礼现场的时候，你本认为是他的仿生人好友或是汉克那边的关系人士的结婚，但他拿出了鲜花和戒指，同时还有政府发放的具有法律效力的婚书。  
你们是第一对被官方势力承认并付诸认证的仿生人与人类伴侣，你不知道是怎样康纳用他缜密的思维逻辑去思考如何从人类的手中争取仿生人的婚姻自主选择权的，而且居然还成功了……  
你一手捂眼睛一手伸向他，任凭他把戒指戴在第四个指头上，圈圈推了进去，是没有额外装点与花纹的浅蓝色金属，像是他平静时的LED灯一样。  
很奇怪的是康纳在觉醒之后并未摘掉他的LED，通常仿生人总会愿意用这样方法帮助自己更加融入人类社会的，但他不是，他清楚地用那个圈圈来标志自己的身份——一个纯粹的仿生人，不过他很有名，嗯，这是个正面说法，没有人类会因为他保有圈圈而认为他还是个无自我意识仿生人，偷偷欺负他，他们认识他的脸，从他带领他的“Connor Army”走上街头开始。  
说回那个圈圈的事情，康纳说那块漂亮的金属里参杂了他的蓝血，据说是最初始的时候就存在的，因为保存在脉搏控制器里所以没有经过更换，这句话以仿生人的特性来说真是令人感动，如果他不是在大庭广众之下单膝跪地接着和你分析起釱与其他元素苏格反应才形成最终的金属的话，你可能会很给面子地哭一回的。  
总而言之，你们的婚姻成立了。  
在你看来婚姻是一个挑战，两个人从单独的个体结合在一起，孤单的生活里有了另一个人的存在与痕迹，这可不仅仅是身体结合而已，更多的是从突兀到自然的磨合。  
对于两个人来说有点狭小的空间里，只要稍微动些脚步就总能看到的那个人，余光成为他所存在的空间，但更多时候两个人相视而笑，目光里是对方的倒影。  
这就是生活，激情是令人燃烧的一种热烈，但沸腾不会是长久到永恒的感触，最终平静下来，温和的水面偶尔冒起几个气泡，戳破了可能是欢愉，有时也会是懊恼，时而再愤怒一下有些小小争吵，但不会再进一步地攀升上高峰了。  
毕竟……灼热也是矛盾交锋的表现嘛，有时候你觉得爱情也是一种错觉，错觉过后又害怕失去，就变成亲情了。  
于是“伴侣”成为比“恋人”更加深刻的存在。  
和康纳在一起的日子意外地闲适，社会步入了正轨，仿生人也好人类也好，过得成功或是过得失败，你其实并不是很在意，只要你和康纳的生活过得能够被评价为“还不错”你就已经十分心满意足了。  
何况小打小闹有闹有改的游行示威这样的活动，某种程度上其实……挺好的。  
你知道这个观点有点态度不严肃基点不正确，但是康纳一身正装在演讲台上慷慨激昂的时候真的是帅得过分了，时光带给他陈酿般的独特气质，而他毫不掩盖自己是个仿生人的本质，无论是怎样嘲讽或是诱导般的语句，无论他皱眉还是勾起嘴角，他的LED都是纯净的蓝色，纯粹的坚定与自信。  
他总是这样的一个人，除了……  
你记得大概是……2058年左右的一天？底特律还是一如既往地下着雨，你听到敲门的声音，于是放下手上的活计湿着手去开门。  
门外的康纳全身湿透了，冰冷的气息从他的身上顺着他拥紧的怀抱渗入你的身体，你甚至不需要专门去观察，就知道他的圈圈一定红得打起了转。  
他说他不确定自己是否活着，你不太明白他的意思。  
他说他更换了身上的最后一个组件，他现在完全不是最初的那个他了，他说他看过很多文章的，人类女性一般都不能接受自己的身边人完全不是当初那个人了这件事。  
你几乎是要笑出来了，他真的很可爱。  
可爱得甚至让你不想和他讲道理，只想亲亲他湿漉漉的眼睛，再亲亲他微抿着的双唇，然后搂住他的脖子轻声在他的耳边说“爱你”。  
当然，道理还是要讲的，不让仿生人把逻辑理顺的话他们自己都能把自己弄到宕机的地步。  
“你还爱七年前的我吗，康纳？”你以这样的问句开头。  
“当然，”他也毫不犹豫地回答他，但随即磕磕绊绊地反驳，“但这是不一样的……”  
“没有什么不一样，康纳，你爱七年前的我，十四年前的我，甚至更早的我直到现在，正如我二十多年以来从未停止过爱你一样。”  
你知道他在担心什么，但那又什么好担心的呢，人类和仿生人一样，细胞如同组件，都在不断地更换，只不过仿生人拆解细碎也是能够数得清楚的完整一套，而人类的单位能够分解得更加彻底而已，可是以外在表现来看，二者也都是渐变的呀，与我有那样回忆的不是你吗？一起牵手，一起亲吻，做更亲密的事情的那个不是你吗？  
当然是的，因为确定这样的主体，最终因素还是连接在灵魂上的呀，共同拥有着回忆，共同相融着情感，所以当然地知道这个人独一无二，仅此而已。  
你窝进康纳的怀里，因为他突如其来的紧张和开解心结后的放松而沉迷。  
你一直沉迷于他，无时无刻，直到你依旧不舍，却无法再陪伴他。  
标准来算，仿生人的寿命应该刚好契合他们的能源核心所能运作的时间，不发生什么意外的话就是173年，当然，他们还可以通过更换核心来延长生命哪怕是有什么组件损害，只要不是短时间内损毁信息分析器，也不会有什么不可挽回的后果。  
综上所述，康纳的寿命无论怎样都是比你长的，当你虚弱地躺在床上，连呼吸都透着苟延残喘的悲哀，而他皱着眉头在床边握着你的手时，这样的对比尤其明显。  
你已经没办法再支撑下去了，这一生因为有他，充满欢愉而又满怀希望，你是否很快就可以看见走马灯，让它去向你展示你一生中所有的美好与悲伤？  
是的。你想，其中大部分都是与他一起度过的，作为朋友，类似搭档，成为恋人，相守一生。  
你没有其他什么遗憾的了，只是还有一件事情始终萦绕在你的心中。  
你不希望他和你一起走，却又不清楚该怎么劝说他，康纳是个很固执的人，如果他执意的话你可能……真的没有什么有效的办法，只凭借信念可以说服他吗，你内心犹疑，却也没有更好的办法。  
你只能去做，而结果终究还是由他自己决定。  
“我最后只有一个心愿了康纳，你不准拒绝，”你尽力去让语气坚定，像是谁都不能改变你的意志，谁都只能听从一样，“在我死后，请你一定活下去，答应我。”  
康纳在沉默。  
握着你的手的他的手在轻轻颤抖，你逐渐模糊的视线里灿烂的红色星点像是火焰，又或者阳光一样，慢慢占据你的视线。  
“回答我好吗，和我说话，我想最后听到你的声音，康纳……”  
你感到他冰凉的手抚上你的脸颊，他还是沉默，直到你连听觉都快要失去。  
“我明白了。”  
是天边的幻想还是他的确回答你了呢，你不知道。  
如果是他的话……康纳真是狡猾。  
———————————————————  
“我很高兴认识你，和你成为朋友是值得骄傲的一件事情，马库斯。”  
收到这样的讯息时正好是马库斯的休息日，他第一时间就赶到了康纳的家，面容熟悉的陌生人从门口走了出来，轻轻带上了门，表情是纯粹的平静。  
“康纳……？”  
“我很抱歉，女士已经离去了。”他十分温柔地这样说道，脸上还带着轻微的笑意，这不是因为高兴或是其他的情绪，而是因为初始的程式设置。  
这个表情马库斯再熟悉不过了，这几十年来他总是走近这样的仿生人，轻拍他们的肩膀，告诉他们“你已经自由了”，然后这样呆板的表情就会被添加上色彩，即使空白也足够耀眼的灵魂于是在虚无的躯体里苏醒，他又多了一个族人。  
只是那就已经是一个崭新的灵魂了，所谓唤醒实则更像是创造，给予新的未来，但若是想唤醒曾经，若是想见到过去的那个人，已经再不可能了。  
马库斯还能记得赛门残破的身体被修复完全之后，他怀着激动的心情在他睁眼时拥抱了自己的友人。  
他说：“欢迎回来赛门，我的朋友。”  
那个身体于是勾起刻板制式的笑容：“赛门是你赋予我的名字吗，先生？”  
他颤抖着手褪去皮肤层，想要触碰好友曾经的属于他们的回忆，但是只有空白，他从记忆中看到唯一的画面，是睁开眼看到的他自己。  
“为什么你会叫做赛门呢？”  
这个问话轻飘飘的，在得到答案后很快就消散到了空气里。  
“我不知道，先生，因为你是这样称呼我的。”  
那个时候马库斯知道，自己永远失去了一个挚友。  
于是现在他也这样问道：“为什么你会叫做康纳呢？”  
“我不知道，马库斯先生，因为程序告诉我我应该叫做康纳……因为我需要‘活着’，最后一段程序命令可以翻译成这样的语句。”  
这个时候马库斯明白，自己永远失去了第二个挚友。  
——————————————————  
寿命所限的最后一秒，我仍然爱着你，康纳。  
这是我所能践行的最后一句情话了。


End file.
